


24601

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert teaches 24601 a lesson about looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24601

Javert had seen the prisoner returning his gaze for some time now. The man, 24601, yes, that was his designation, didn’t keep his eyes on the ground as a proper convict should. The days passed by, through wind and rain and sun, the work went on, and the convict still looked him in the eye. He had no respect for authority, dared too much for a man in his position.

Javert set his baton across the man’s chest, stopping him in his tracks aside from the line. “Slave,” that was what the man was, and as such he would be addressed. “I’ve seen you look at me.”

“I don’t know what you’re speaking of, sir,” _Now_ the slave kept his eyes where they belonged, now he pretended to be subservient. But Javert knew with certainty that the moment he turned away, the prisoner’s eyes would dart upward once more.

Still, that was what the lesson was for.

“You will not do so again.” Javert nudged 24601 back into the corner of the courtyard. There they were out of sight of the line, of the guards. Here he would teach the prisoner his lesson, and if it did not sink in, the next time it would be taught in front of the whole prison. Javert sincerely hoped that would not be necessary.

“Sir,” the prisoner pleaded. The rasp of his voice only spurred Javert onward.

“On your knees.”

It was a distasteful prospect, but the man needed to be taught his place. Javert rested his baton on the prisoner’s shoulder and 24601 went to his knees silently. His tongue was curbed at last; his breath was ragged, waiting.

Let him wait. Javert took his time. He tucked his baton in his belt and reached for the button on his trousers.

The convict’s breath stilled.

“Go on.” Did he have to spell it out? Surely the prisoner wasn’t a fool.

Yet, once more he raised his eyes to meet Javert’s, confused, unwilling.

Javert gripped his jaw. “Open your mouth, 24601, and show me you know your place.”

 _Still_ the man hesitated. Javert’s grip tightened.

Then the prisoner lowered his head.

Javert relaxed his grip, letting his hand rest on the convict’s shoulder. The man’s mouth was hesitant as it worked upon his cock. Awkward, clumsy, but the man’s eyes were lowered as he sucked at Javert.

“24601,” He murmured, moving his hand to pull in vain at the prisoner’s shorn hair. No prostitute, he, but on his knees on the cobblestones all the same. This was where he belonged.

“This is where you belong.” Javert tightened his grip on 24601’s hair as best he could, “in the sewer, on your knees, serving just men.”

The man struggled slightly at that, but Javert’s grip kept him there, letting 24601 choke and gag until finally Javert grunted, spilling carelessly into the prisoner’s mouth.

When Javert finally released him, 24601 sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Javert buttoned up his trousers briskly. “Take care that you remember.”

24601 was silent, and then, to Javert’s shock, he raised his head again.

Javert stared into those eyes until he could take it no longer and then he backhanded the man across the face, sending him reeling across the stone. “Get back in line.”

This time 24601 did as he was told.

And yet, Javert could not forget those eyes.


End file.
